The Iris
by Dracardoris
Summary: AU. Beads of sweat glistened across my forehead. Pain and confusion stabbed through me. I waited and then, taking a deep breath, I faced the door once more. My eyes grew wide as I stared in utter horror. I shouldn’t have done that.
1. Prologue

_**AN- Sorry to the people who read this and reviewed... Thanks for that by the way... but I decided that this story is no longer RL/HG. I wrote like 3? in this category so I wanted a change.**_

**Prologue-**

"Hello?"

_That voice... it was so... familiar?_

Her voice broke out into the air, piercing through the sheet of silence that had enveloped the besmirched atmosphere. It echoed in the long, empty corridors, bleeding with a pure sense of desolation. Its pain and confusion stabbed into me and an unusual feeling developed in the pit of my stomach.

Why would anyone in their right mind want to come into this rotten manor? Weren't muggles supposed to fear these sorts of places? Haunted, they believed it to be. Then why had this one come prancing in here where she had no business? She walked forward, silent once more. The only noise that remained was the hushed touch of her shoes to the wooden floor as she moved slowly around the room, inspecting everything that she laid her eyes on. Her stance implied caution and a certain edge of fear but she continued to examine the room, her eyes tracing along the floor, up the stairs and in my direction.

Upon realization I swiftly turned to hide behind a wall, my heart on a rampage. Let her not have seen me. Killing another innocent would wound me undyingly. But fate played a dirty game whenever my soul was in question.

"Hello?" she called out once more. Her voice was fearful. Did she think I was I a threat to her? I wish. Because then she would go away and I wouldn't be responsible for ending her life when it was only just beginning.

_Where have I heard that before?_

"Who's there? I saw you, you know. There is no use hiding!" She sounded a lot bolder this time; a lot more determined. I couldn't turn around and face her. But I couldn't stand here either. If I didn't go down there, she was sure to come up here. I pulled my acrylic face mask out of my jacket and put it on along with black shades to hide my eyes. I hated wearing these, but if I didn't, I was sure to doom the girl.

I heard her footsteps beginning to move again and immediately panic rose high into my body. I quickly emerged from my futile hiding spot and gradually made my way down the stairs. She stood a few feet away from me, frozen in place and for a moment I worried that it wasn't really my face that caused harm but my actually presence.

"I… I need help. Do you _live_ here? Some boys threw me in here and barred the door from the outside so I can't get out. I'm sorry if I'm intruding mister?"

As she spoke I let out a breath, muffled by the thick material partially covering my mouth. I hadn't hurt her. Yet. I focused on her appearance, trying to recall a distant memory which she reminded me of. What was it? What wa-

_Oh my Merlin!_

It was impossible. How could she be here? _Why _was she here? I stared at her face, memorizing each detail, each movement, as a lifetime of memories that I had locked away in the back of my mind emerged out of its container like a tidal wave and rose into my eyes, which were now coated with tears. She waved a hesitant hand in front of my face making me snap out of my thoughts and address her previous question.

"Draco Malfoy." It was odd, listening to my own voice after such a long time. Living in isolation meant no communication to the outside world and so the need to vocalize my thoughts hadn't been mandatory any longer. She did not react accordingly to my name. But perhaps, in this time and under these circumstances, this answer was more than what I could hope for.

_Hermione?_

"Right, well I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_I know..._

"I'm really sorry about this but some peers of mine are playing this stupid prank and I didn't mean to come into your home just this way. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to leave," she spoke, all in a single breath with an anxious tone, trying to convince me that she was in no way responsible for this.

"No it's really understandable. Let me show you your way out."

I led her through the winding corridors and towards the side doors. Grateful for my help, she gave me a warm smile and shook hands with me, departing with a simple goodbye. I turned away from the door and pulled off the hot face mask. Beads of sweat glistened across my forehead as I fanned my face, cursing the dreaded heat. I shoved my glasses into my pocket and-

"Hey Mr. Malfoy! I think I dropped my -"

Upon impulse, I spun around to face the door and saw Hermione standing inches away from me, completely motionless, jaw dropped.

_No... no, no!! Please not her!_

I turned back, unable to see one more innocent break before my eyes. I just couldn't. This is why I had locked myself away. Watching another life end right in front of me would be unbearable.

I waited and then, taking a deep breath, I faced the door once more. My eyes grew wide as I stared in utter horror. I shouldn't have done that.

_AN: DUM DUM DUM! Suspense! Well not so much. It's too easy to guess. Um… please feel free to give your opinions: good, very good, or excellent. All is accepted. =D._


	2. Familiar

**AN- So for people who did not see this in my previous AN, I have changed the pairing. I really appreciate that people are adding me and things but please review! Please! And, in the end, the prologue is put in but it is a slightly extended version and so it is recommended that you read it. It explains a little bit of the curse that Draco is inflicted with.**

**Chapter 1**

**Familiar**

Christmas. It was one of the holidays that the world cherished the most. Bright lights illuminated every corner of the streets as a choir went from door to door, singing Christmas carols. People were scattered around in the street all talking and greeting each other. It was a day of celebration. Some enjoyed it in solitude, some with their families and some with the company of friends and neighbors. All in all, everyone celebrated the joyous occasion. It brought change into the day to day routines of many, like adding life to life.

Presents were exchanged, a special dinner was cooked, and laughter and happiness trickled from everywhere, seeping deep into the cracks of the ground. It was a day when people forgot their worries and let go of the fear of tomorrow, a time that seem surreal when engulfed in the bliss of this occasion. Every household was shining brightly, decorated with sparkling lights and a beautiful Christmas tree.

Except one.

One house stood, sagging and weak, hidden from the rest of the world. It was shaded in a veil of darkness, the mesmerizing gaze of the crescent moon being the only thing able to penetrate its barricades. It shone lethargically through the tattered curtains of the building, as if afraid to enter its icy interior.

And icy it was. An atmosphere of dread had settled into this particular place, the morbid stench of death oozing from the threads of the antique carpets that adorned the wooden floors. An eerie silence enveloped the house only to be shattered by the reverberating echoes of my footsteps. I made my way across my bedroom and fell onto the bed, wincing as the brittle hairs of the quilt pierced my bare back. Christmas was not going to be celebrated in this house today. And it may never, due to the untimely events that had occurred on this very day. I had been changed today, through mind, body and soul. I had been forced to isolate myself from the world as my skills only brought more evil to the surface, daring to challenge my power.

I was highly trained in my field. I was the best of the best. I had been for decades now but on this day, I felt weak and mournful, weeping silently for the life I had lost. A lot of the times, I loved my abilities. They made me unique; different from others. But there were some days when I felt so lost, so alone, that I couldn't help but remember my past, recalling those days when I had none of the pressure that was forced upon me these days. In those times I was free unlike how I am bound now; in those times, I lived.

And now I merely survived.

I had lost everything; family, friends and even part of myself on this day. I had lost the love of my life but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. The only thing that did was that I kept myself away from the other world, where they would use my abilities supposedly for the greater good. But the only good thing that my abilities had done was inform them of upcoming danger.

And what danger. It was like a massive balloon filled with evil bursting above the world, scattering villainy everywhere. People were murdered in their homes in the dead of the night. Children were disappearing, and found many days later savagely killed and dumped in alleys and gutters. The source of these crimes was unknown to the people until I was called once again and this time, my powers encouraged the wicked to rise, initiating a war between good and evil.

My abilities would never bring any good to the world. They wouldn't because they were incapable of causing anything but harm. It was best to stay away from the Order, hidden and untraceable so that they couldn't use me again.

But how long would I be able to _stay_ untraceable? They were smart. They had the right equipment and the right people. Soon enough, I would have to relocate once more. And this is how I would spend all my time.

Time.

Spoken by many, I had heard often that time is of essence.

Time is money.

Life is all about timing.

But not for me. Time was _definitely_ not of essence. Unlike all the people in the world, I didn't worry that my time was running out and everyday I was getting closer and closer to my fate. No, I only worried about this life. I wanted destiny to reach me and my only concern was that it was taking too long. What was it about destiny that people feared so much? Why did the thought of the end send chills up the thinker's spine? I knew why.

Death.

It was seen as the ultimate punishment. A point at which we suffer. And the time before it open for repentance. But I knew better. In my life, I understood every aspect. For me, my grave would be my salvation. My escape from this treacherous land. And the start of a new life; the Afterlife.

I lifted myself off my bed and threw on an old shirt. I wasn't normal but that didn't mean that I didn't get hungry regularly. Padding out of my room, I walked through the dark corridor towards the stairs.

I stopped abruptly, sensing another presence in the house. I walked forward cautiously, my back pinned to the wall behind me. Reaching the stairs, I craned my neck into the light and glanced at the hall downstairs. For a minute I saw nothing, but just as I was about to turn away, a girl, about 20 odd years I guessed, stumbled through the main passageway.

She took one slow and guarded step after the other, assessing the surroundings which were obviously odd to her. The state of the house was not something I could boast about. It looked early and neglected. She swiveled around at every blow of the wind, her wavy brunette hair bouncing from side to side. She was quite slender, adorned in plain jeans and a striped black and white tee. Her eyes, portraying concentration and alertness, were a bright chocolate color. She had full lips, pursed now as she was probably trying to make sense of the situation.

I felt as if I had seen her before. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a memory was tugging on its chains, trying to break loose. I tried to remember but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello?"

_That voice... it was so... familiar?_

Her voice broke out into the air, piercing through the sheet of silence that had enveloped the besmirched atmosphere. It echoed in the long, empty corridors, bleeding with a pure sense of desolation. Its pain and confusion stabbed into me and an unusual feeling developed in the pit of my stomach.

For a long time I stood motionless, staring at her face which housed a lost, helpless expression. She was clearly scared. Petrified I suppose. The house was cold and uninviting, being depicted as a territory reigned by the creatures of the darkness. My temple developed a dull ache as I tried to place her somewhere in a memory that was blurry and misshapen.

Why would anyone in their right mind want to come into this rotten manor anyway? Weren't muggles supposed to fear these sorts of places? Haunted, they believed it to be. Then why had this one come prancing in here where she had no business? She walked forward, silent once more. The only noise that remained was the hushed touch of her shoes to the wooden floor as she moved slowly around the room, inspecting everything that she laid her eyes on. Her stance implied caution and a certain edge of fear but she continued to examine the room, her eyes tracing along the floor, up the stairs and in my direction.

I snapped out of my thoughts and upon realization I swiftly turned to hide behind a wall. My heart was on a rampage. I silently prayed for her to have not noticed me. Killing another innocent would wound me undyingly. But fate played a dirty game whenever my soul was in question. It always dealt the wrong cards to me.

"Hello?" she called out once more. Her voice was fearful. Did she think I was I a threat to her? I wish that she did. Because then she would go away and I wouldn't be responsible for ending her life when it was only just beginning.

_Where have I heard that before?_

"Who's there? I saw you, you know. There is no use hiding!" She sounded a lot bolder this time; a lot more determined. I couldn't turn around and face her. But I couldn't stand here either. If I didn't go down there, she was sure to come up here. I pulled my acrylic face mask out of my jacket and put it on along with black shades to hide my eyes. I hated wearing these, but if I didn't, I was sure to doom the girl.

I heard her footsteps beginning to move again and immediately panic rose high into my body. I quickly emerged from my futile hiding spot and gradually made my way down the stairs. She stood a few feet away from me, frozen in place and for a moment I worried that it wasn't really my face that caused harm but my actually presence.

For some time she just gaped at me. After all, I was wearing the oddest sort of clothes inside my very own house. She seemed to gather herself and finally broke the silence between us.

"I… I need help. Do you _live_ here?"

I felt like chuckling at the tone of voice she used, but I guess it shouldn't be so startling judging by the condition of the rotting hall. Of course she had to ask. My appearance probably made her think that I was a thief. I replied with a simple nod, confirming that I was in fact an inhabitant of the dingy residence.

"Some boys threw me in here and barred the door from the outside so I can't get out. I'm sorry if I'm intruding mister?"

As she spoke I let out a breath, muffled by the thick material partially covering my mouth. I hadn't hurt her. Yet. I focused on her appearance, trying to recall a distant memory which she reminded me of. What was it? What wa-

_Oh my Merlin!_

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get one word out. My surprise quickly turned into horror and horror to gratitude as I stared blankly at her face. I was astounded that she was here, after so many years; horrified at the thought that I might hurt her but at gratitude to see that she was safe in the Muggle world all this time. I had believed she was dead and so this was really astonishing. My mind moved back to the reality of the situation.

It was impossible. How could she be here? _Why _was she here? I stared at her face, memorizing each detail, each movement, as a lifetime of memories that I had locked away in the back of my mind emerged out of its container like a tidal wave and rose into my eyes, which were now coated with tears. She waved a hesitant hand in front of my face making me snap out of my thoughts and address her previous question.

"Draco Malfoy." It was odd, listening to my own voice after such a long time. Living in isolation meant no communication to the outside world and so the need to vocalize my thoughts hadn't been mandatory any longer. She did not react accordingly to my name. But perhaps, in this time and under these circumstances, this answer was more than what I could hope for.

_Hermione?_

"Right, well I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_I know..._

"I'm really sorry about this but some peers of mine, colleagues you know, are playing this stupid prank and I didn't mean to come into your home just this way. They are all just a little crazy with all the Christmas booze going about... but well you didn't need to know that. I mean I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to leave-," she spoke, all in a single breath with an anxious tone, trying to convince me that she was in no way responsible for this so I cut into her rambling to stop her unnecessary apology.

"No it's really understandable. Let me show you your way out."

I was ecstatic that she was fine and that the war had passed without injuring her in any way but I had to make sure that she was out of here before I hurt her.

I led her through the winding corridors and towards the side doors. Grateful for my help, she gave me a warm smile and shook hands with me, departing with a simple goodbye. I turned away from the door and pulled off the hot face mask. Beads of sweat glistened across my forehead as I fanned my face, cursing the dreaded heat. I shoved my glasses into my pocket and-

"Hey Mr. Malfoy! I think I dropped my -"

Upon impulse, I spun around to face the door and saw Hermione standing inches away from me, completely motionless, jaw dropped. I all but stopped myself from screaming in horror as I stared at her once more with wide eyes and in absolute agony.

_No... no, no!! Please not her!_

I turned back, unable to see one more innocent break before my eyes. I just couldn't. This is why I had locked myself away. Cutting everybody out of my life forever. I despised watching the way muggles collapsed when they saw my face. It was all part of the curse that I had been inflicted with. I had fought in countless battles; both winning and losing. The numerous scars on my body proved that notion. But never had my face been stricken with even a scratch. It was like marble. And it stayed that way, attracting more; killing more. Because as soon as a muggle laid their eyes on the porcelain features my face, they literally crumbled to ashes. I was initially made this way to serve as a weapon until I had changed my views and joined the side of the light. Now after so long, watching another life end right in front of me would be unbearable.

I waited and then, taking a deep breath, I faced the door once more. My mind was crazed. My eyes grew wide as I gazed in utter horror. I shouldn't have done that. I had always been set challenges in my life. Surprise upon surprise had pounced on me, and so I had learned to improvise with the situation thrown at me. But nothing could prepare me for what I saw today.

_**AN- Okay so this chapter is just there to build up the story and it ends where the prologue does but this is more detailed. The next chapter will be continuing the story. This was written to give... something like background information. Anyway... R&R!! **_


	3. Surprise

**AN- I know that I haven't updated in a while but I am crazy swamped with school work… And I've injured myself while ice skating. What would ease my pain would be lots of hits and reviews! =D (no honestly I've hurt myself real bad!!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise**

"Hey Mr. Malfoy, I think I dropped my-"

Hermione stood motionless, staring wide-eyed at the man who stood before her. Time seemed to slow down to snail's pace as he turned towards her, his platinum blond locks swaying angelically with every movement he made. Her eyes large, her jaw dropped, she moved her sight up from his sharp chin, to his muscular jaw, his inviting lips, his high cheek bones and his- _oh my_.

His eyes were an intense shade of moonlight silver, sparkling in the darkness that surrounded them. She gaped at him, and only broke away when an eerie, ghostly feeling enveloped her body. It seemed almost like an invisible mist that moved its way toward her, prodding gently at her skin and eventually dissipating into the chilly winter air.

As soon as Draco had turned, he wanted to kill himself. Anger raged through him, anger at God, at the evil that made him this way, and at himself for making such a foolish mistake. He hadn't thought, merely acted upon an instinct that even after all these years of isolation hadn't died down, and turned to his caller.

Had he not known as soon as he turned that he had just answered to Hermione, he might not have felt as much pain, but hurting someone you loved and cared for always pained more. He had experienced it first-hand. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the present, his mind wandered back to the past, and he relived the stabbing memories of this very night, but many years ago.

_His platinum blonde hair fell gracefully on his eyes, streaked gold by spending too much time outdoors. His sun-kissed skin sparkled as he walked down the street to the restaurant where he would be meeting _her.

_A horrible encounter about two weeks back had him worried about his plans but to his surprise, everything had seemed to go uphill since then. His silver eyes glimmered vibrantly under the setting sun; they were open vet vastly mysterious._

_A warm gush of air slid through his hair and blew it back, each strand reflecting the light, illuminating his godly face. His lips curled into a heavenly smile. He continued to walk down the deserted path, thankful that he had some time alone; some time to think._

_The shallow thump of cautious steps developed behind him but he ignored it, dismissing it for just another passer-by. Not until it had started to slowly gain in on him did he become more alert._

_He began walking faster; panic shot up into his mind. 'Please don't let anything happen tonight. Just not tonight!' The approaching footsteps got faster as he got even more worried. Soon he could sense the presence of someone just meters away. He swivelled around and a sudden impact sent him rolling on the cold stone pavement._

_He opened his eyes, a thick film of blood disrupting his sight. He moved his hands only to find that they were bound together. Lifting his head, he felt another hard hit and excruciating pain coursed through his veins like a burning flame._

_He fell to the ground and his eyes rolled back into his head as he was met with darkness._

_He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his sight to the dimly lit room. His wrists were sore from being pulled against the fitting shackles for so long and the bottom of his feet were submerged in a pool of blood; probably his own._

"_Finally awake Malfoy?" a hoarse, hateful voice spoke out, its tone dripping with pure malice._

"_Who-," he coughed, "Who the hell are you?"_

"_That's not important Malfoy. What's important is my purpose and actions, because they concern you at the moment."_

"_Your purpose?" Malfoy's voice was croaky and dry because of deprivation of water._

"_Well yes, I hold the highest position in Lord Voldemort's ranks and-"_

"_He's dead!"_

_The man spoke this time with utter rage, "But his followers are not! And he will rise again! Now my task is to create the ultimate weapon to wipe out mudbloods. Precisely the reason why I have you, Draco, and your soon to be fiancé here."_

_Draco growled. Let anything happen to him, but if she was hurt then he would never be able to forgive himself._

"_Who ARE you?!" He roared at the mysterious captor who was hidden under the shadow of the walls._

"_Well if you really want to know…" The man stepped into the small light cast by a flame torch on the wall._

_A gasp escaped Draco's cracked lips, "But you… you aren't evil! You aren't even… you died! Voldemort killed you! Years ago!"_

"_Or so you think. Now, a few days back you met a… let's say friend of mine in the forest. Let me put it very clearly for you Malfoy, on the coming of the next full moon, you will transform into a hybrid-werewolf. They are like werewolves but you will only acquire their abilities, not their form. Also-"_

"_You traitor!" Draco spit at his face. The man rushed forward and clenched his face in a claw-like grasp, digging his jagged nails into Draco's cheeks._

"_Also you will change with power. And that power will take its effect long before the transformation. In fact let's have some fun and see if it's started already." He moved away and spoke, seemingly into thin air, "Bring the first one in!"_

_A tall bulky man, dressed completely in black with his face hidden under a hood, walked in with a woman wearing shackles. Draco dared not turn towards her and look at the woman's face. If he caused her any harm, then his guilt would just intensify as he registered her expression._

"_Look at her Draco." The man spoke calmly at first, "TURN!"_

_With a careless flick of the man's wand Draco's head turned itself and eyes forced themselves open and he stared at the empty space where a scared young woman stood just moments ago, now reduced to a pile of ashes on the dungeon floor._

_The man laughed menacingly. Draco's head fell in defeat. He understood what had happened just as soon as it had taken place. He would never be able to look at anyone again without killing them. Anyone. He lifted his head and glared at his captor._

"_It won't work fool! I'm protected! I am not that thick you know," He composed himself, "Bring in the next one."_

_The guard pushed a slim, proud-looking woman into the room. She walked in fearlessly, pulling her shoulder away from the guard when he tried to grab hold of her._

_She gasped as she saw Draco, chained to the wall, head hanging low in defeat._

"_Draco! What did they do to you?!" She ran to him, worried, and cupped his face in her hands, which stayed hidden beneath his long hair._

_He shook, as if a silent sob had escaped his body, "Anna. Don't…"_

"_Oh well isn't this a jolly reunion."_

_Anna turned to face the person who did this to her Draco._

_Another gasp._

"_Oh so you have heard about me?"_

_She remembered all the photo albums she had seen with Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Yes, she had definitely heard about him. And believed that this was not the same man._

"_How could you?! You were a good man! Now you-"_

"_Enough!"_

_But she ignored him and this time turned to Draco._

"_Draco, look at me! I'm right here!" She begged him. She needed to see his face; to be reassured that he was okay._

"_I... I can't. Anna I don't want to hurt you!"_

_She pleaded him, over and over and all he could do was reject her cries. He tried to explain but she had interrupted him by trying to push his face up. He didn't budge and gritted his teeth angrily. _

"_Draco please jus-"_

"_Oh just give her what she wants will you?!" James cut in and flicked his wand once more._

_Draco fought the magic as hard as he could. He kept his head facing the ground and the pressure on his cheeks just seemed to get stronger and stronger until it was too powerful for him to oppose. His head snapped forward and his eyes grew wide as he watched Anna's expression change from worry, to relief, to horror in less than a second, finally crumbling to dust right in front of his blood shot eyes._

_For a moment, all he did was stare, motionless and shocked, at the reality of it all. He knew he wasn't to blame for any of this but a part of him couldn't help but feel immense guilt. And with this guilt also came fury, colossal fury that burned his mind and replaced its content with one thought; revenge._

_He screamed in rage, the veins running along this throat throbbing maddeningly and turned to give his arch enemy a glare that could cut through diamonds as if it were soft butter._

Hermione waved her hand in front of the man's eyes. They held a faraway look, as if his soul wasn't even on this planet anymore, just this vessel that was home to it. She snapped her fingers and he blinked, surprised at the sudden pull back into the present.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned his odd look but then changed the direction of her following query to her original purpose, "I think I dropped my bracelet somewhere here. It was a gift and I would hate to lose it."

Draco gasped in sheer astonishment and his eyes grew immeasurably once more. She was standing there, in front of him, staring at his unmasked face, alive and breathing.

Hermione cleared her throat as, once again, a distant expression began to fall over his face and brought him out of his reverie before he could be fully submerged into it.

Draco brought his attention to what he was saying, and that too with much difficulty as thousands of unanswered, and some unanswerable, questions tugged at his mind and demanded his immediate notice.

"I'm sorry?"

"I think I've managed to lose my bracelet somewhere here. It was a dear gift and I hope you don't mind if I search around a bit for it?" She glanced down at the floor nervously.

"Um... sure... sure, come right through this way."

She followed him into his desolate abode, recalling the places she had been in while she was here merely a few minutes ago and they began, together, searching for her misplaced possession.

_20 minutes later_

Draco checked to see if Hermione was close by but still a reasonable distance away before he removed his wand from his pocket and cast a spell.

"Accio." and the bracelet flew out through a crack in the floorboard and straight into his hand.

"Found it."

He smiled genuinely at her, something that almost had her knees giving away, and dropped the delicate jewellery into her extended palm.

She sighed with relief and thanked him profusely for helping her.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to come over for Christmas dinner?"

"What?!" Draco blurted out in surprise. Christmas dinner; it had been long since he had enjoyed one of those.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were alone and I guess I thought you could... um... use company I guess. And I must repay you in one way or another for your generosity."

He wanted to agree. He wanted to agree very badly but he just couldn't. Draco was still worried that he would hurt someone.

"Miss Granger-"

"Hermione," she said. Being called Miss Granger made her feel very old.

"Uh- Hermione... I'm not really that much of a people person. It's just that, I don't really mesh well with crowds."

"Oh it's okay. My family aren't with me so I'm celebrating Christmas alone. Plus I live right next door."

Draco contemplated accepting her offer. He turned to look at her face and saw a chaste smile spread across her petite face. Her expression was unnerving as it made him want to hold onto this little piece of the past forever. He knew he wouldn't deny her of what she had requested, but he had to make sure that he was not hurting anyone. She was immune to his curse, but that did not mean that everyone was.

If only.

He sighed heavily, "Okay, but can we please attempt avoiding the Christmas crowd outside?"

"Not a problem! There is a back gate which connects all the houses on each side; for emergency purposes you know. We can take that if you wish."

She flashed him a satisfied grin and waited for him to go back upstairs and dress, before following him out the door.

**A/N- =D!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
